Nightmare
by Doktor Vampyre
Summary: Kagome is frightened, scared, bleeding, and ready to give up and accept this nightmare...or perhaps it's real.


It was a dark, cloudy day. Kagome had been wandering around for about thirty minutes trying to find Inuyasha. She couldn't find any of her friends and she was starting to get worried. 

"Guys! Come on! This isn't funny!" She shouted into the darkness.

She fell on her knees, weary and forlorn. Where could they have gone? It wasn't like them to just leave her by herself. Especially Inuyasha. But they were nowhere. Kagome finally fell backwards and gave a sigh. She stared into the sky but thought it was too cloudy and depressing. Why look at something that would make her even more upset? So she turned her body around and was faced with an interesting tree. It had a large hole in it. It was so big she could crawl in it and still have room to walk around. But the tree also had two large holes towards the top of it. The more Kagome stared the more she thought it looked like a face.

"What a scary tree…." She said standing up. But she never made it up. The tree's roots started to move and they coiled around her ankles. She fell to the ground with a thud and looked down at her body to see the roots coil around her waist. She screamed and tried to crawl away but the roots were too strong. Then she felt some thick liquid around her. Blood was leaking out of the tree's mouth and all she could do was scream.

"Inuyasha! Help me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. But it was too late. The tree had already pulled her in and she was falling into oblivion. She closed her eyes the whole time falling that she didn't see the images around her.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed again. And then her body hit land. She sat on the ground for a bit before opening her eyes and examining the world around her.

"Where am I?" she whispered. She looked around at the scenery and knew she wasn't where she was supposed to be. The ground was an ugly brown color. The grass must have died. The trees themselves were frightening enough. Those that weren't creepy willow trees had no leaves on them whatsoever. The branches stuck out and seemed to point at her. She stood and took in everything. She figured she was in a forest.

"I can't stay here forever." She said to herself. She braved the dark forest and walked deeper inside. She wished she had her bow and arrows with her. At least if she did then she could defend herself from what may come. It would be even better if Inuyasha were around.

As she walked she looked down at her uniform and saw it was covered with blood. It must have been from the blood the tree leaked out. She shook her head and called out Inuyasha's name again. No response came. Her slow walk quickly turned into a run. She kept running and she thought she was almost out of the eerie forest when something jumped in front of her. She fell backwards and it was a good thing she did. The monster had a large knife in it's hands and swung it right when Kagome fell. Kagome looked closer at the monster and realized it was a woman. She had on a maid's outfit covered in blood. But between the bloodstains she could make out a Diamond. Soon three more joined her and they all looked the same but the sign on their dress was different. One was a Spade, the other a Heart, and the other a Club.

"The card suits?" Kagome said to herself. But she decided not to stay and ponder on it. She got up and ran in the direction from which she came. She knew she was backtracking but anything was better than dealing with those maids. Unfortunately, they were faster than she thought they would be.

"Go away!" she called knowing that it would have no effect.

She tried to keep running but it wasn't long before her foot caught on the root of a tree. She fell and in an instant the maids were standing over her. They all lifted up their knives, ready to slice and dice.

"No!" Kagome screamed. She waited for the knives to hit her body but they never did. She opened her eyes to see someone kick the maids away. Before she knew it this stranger lifted her up and started to run with her in his arms. She finally opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled.

The man who had rescued her was Inuyasha. At least it looked like Inuyasha…. He was dressed in very fine clothes. He had a dull yellow dress jacked over a red tie with a shirt. The pants were the same dull yellow and black shoes. Also a significant difference was that not only did he have dog ears, he had bunny ears as well.

"Inuyasha?" she said in more of a question.

"What? Quit saying my name." he said running with her. "Who are you? What are you doing in a place like this?"

"What do you mean 'who am I?'! I'm Kagome!" she screamed.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell. Anyway, you better find your way out of here. There is no way you're going to survive here if you couldn't even fight off the Queen's card soldiers."

"Card soldiers?" Kagome asked.

"The card soldiers! You really don't know anything do you? Those are the Queen's soldiers for her military. Maids are pretty low in the ranks. You're lucky you didn't come across a butler or nurse. You would have already been dead by the time I got there if you found one of those."

Kagome shook her head. Everything was so confusing. Inuyasha didn't remember her, she was getting attacked by maids, and there was a very high chance of her dying in this place. She realized that she was standing on her feet. She didn't even remember Inuyasha putting her down.

"There, you're out of the forest." He said. He took out a gold pocket watch and looked at it. "Thanks a lot! I'm late now! The Queen is going to have my head!" Then he ran off, leaving Kagome behind.

"Thanks for nothing!" she called after him. What had happened? Why didn't Inuyasha remember her? She continued to walk and once again was surrounded by trees. It wasn't a big forest. She only walked for a few minutes before she found the end. But she stopped when she thought she heard some voices.

"Leave. You can't stay here."

Kagome looked around. "Who said that?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I did." The voice said again.

Kagome looked around but only saw trees. She pointed to one. "You?" she said.

"Yep." The tree said. "You better leave. You're going to get killed. Only the strongest survive in this queendom."

Kagome stared at the tree. _'I must be going insane.'_ She thought. But she decided to go with it. If this tree gave her help then she would take it. "Who is this Queen? Can she help me get out of here and go home?"

The branches on the trees started to shake.

"The Queen helps no one but herself." Another tree said.

"She'll have your head if you ask her to leave." Said another.

"Only Inuyasha is allowed to leave." Said a tree behind Kagome.

Kagome stopped short. "Inuyasha? He can get me home?"

The tree who first spoke to Kagome answered her. "Inuyasha is the only person in the queendom allowed to leave. You can try to convince to take you back, but you better make sure the Queen doesn't know."

"I have to find him again!" Kagome said running away.

"Don't go in the house! Don't go in the house!" The trees called to her. But she was too far gone to hear them.


End file.
